


A Workshop Buddy

by MASTERcornflake



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Doom, Fluff and Humor, two bros chilling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26461090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASTERcornflake/pseuds/MASTERcornflake
Summary: A random fic I just decided to write. I have no idea where this came from but enjoy it!It’s just the two bros Samuel Hayden and the DoomGuy chilling out.
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/Samuel Hayden, but they are just bros
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	A Workshop Buddy

With a clang of metal, Dr. Samuel Hayden knew he had just been summoned. He jumped up from a chair he had sat in while reading a book. Vega chiming down from the ceiling confirmed it. This terrified him. Praying to the seraphim, he began walking towards the Slayer’s workshop. Hopefully, the man was in a good mood. 

He cautiously wound his way through the halls until he stood outside the door to the Slayer’s workshop. It opened almost instantaneously and granted the robot access. The clang of the doors opening sent a ripple of fear through his metal frame. Would the man try and rip him into tiny metal bits, or would he just stare at him in the cold soulless way he did? 

It only took a moment for his sensors to adjust to the lighting of the room. When they did, he saw the Slayer hunched over his desk working on a small electrical component. He was in shorts and a T-shirt with his helmet sitting on the desk. His blondish hair was ruffled, as if he had ran his fingers through it in a fit of annoyance. The man lifted his head and motioned the robot over with his strong scarred hands. 

With much deliberate care he crossed the room and obediently stood beside the desk, still as a statue. He considered the Slayer to be a loose cannon and would rather not have him snap over something like footsteps that echoed too loudly. As he waited for a task he absentmindedly wandered what the Slayer required him to do. Then, suddenly, the man reached up and grabbed his hand, forcing it down onto the desk and making him hold up a plastic tab on the component so the Slayer could get a better angle to fix it. 

Samuel watched in curiosity while his finger held up the plastic tab, the man was slow and diligent in his work. Not at all brutish and destructive. This was the third time today he had been called down into the Slayer’s workshop to hold or pry something. Looking down at his finger, he realized a simple stick would be enough to keep the tab pried up. Reaching over the man, he grabbed a piece of wire and used it to support the tab. 

“There,” he wiggled it into place, “now you won’t need my help anymore. Just bend the wire however you need it.” Samuel began walking towards the door to continue reading his book when he was stopped by a loud grunt. 

The Slayer grabbed the robot and yanked him back to the desk, flicking the wire aside and forcing Samuel to hold the tab up with his finger. He had a strange upset look on his face that Samuel had tried to leave. 

“Wait, don’t tell me... you actually prefer my presence?” He paused and watched the Slayer look up at him. 

The man nodded and continued about his work. Content that the robot was by his side once more.

Covering face with his free hand, he tried to explain his logic to the man, “I can be replaced with a wire. Why trouble yourself with tracking me down, waiting for me to get here, and-“

He was cut off by the sound of a grunt. The man looked up at him and shrugged. He didn’t understand himself why he preferred the presence of others. Even though he still felt betrayed by Samuel, he still wanted the robot to be by him. 

Samuel sighed in his rough robotic way. He knew he couldn’t win this one. He’d simply have to be the man’s workshop buddy. “Hey,” an idea suddenly formed in his mind, “I’d be able to take my book down here and read. So we could be together.” He paused for a second the realization striking him that he sounded to soft, “So you know I won’t have to run all over this fortress. I’m not your own damn Henry Stein for running errands.” 

The Slayer just chucked as he finished up fixing the tab. Grabbing the component, he clicked it into place on the armor on his chest. He gave the robot a double thumbs up and grabbed a piece of paper. Quickly, he scribbled on it and handed it to Samuel. 

He read it out loud, “Thanks 4 the help.” 

He scoffed at the usage of a “4” instead of “for.” Handing the paper back to him he was acting jokingly appalled, “Absolutely barbaric. A sin against civilized society. You should be ashamed.” Glancing down quickly, he wanted the man to know he was just joking so he pet the downy soft top of his head. “There you my little barbarian. Now let me go get my book.”


End file.
